Episode 10
''**Told from the Point of View of Jason Matthew Tavistock** Well its official life for me just flipped a total 180 degrees. The other day I found out that my mom's pregnant, again with now what we learned today is a girl, name picking has began. What's more is that 2 years ago Cassidy and I found out we were pregnant and we chose abortion, so things haven't been easy for us but they've been worse for her. I prefer to take the pain on my own time as where she can cry or breakdown at any time but I love her so much I don't want her to hurt. We also have to visit District 12 to celebrate my cousin Valerian coming back clean and Morphling free. Good for her I think as I rock Cassidy, she broke down again so we crashed at my bud Erin's house. She needed to get away and we planned to come home around 4 because we leave at 6:30. I sigh as a scoot up I began thinking about my life, I am pulled away from those thoughts when Cassidy Nicole wakes up and looks at me. I smile and draw her in close, I whisper words of comfort into her ear, she sinks back into me and she cries. We both know how hard it is and I allow myself to cry, showing that I feel her pain. We hold each other and cry for a while before the alarm goes off telling us its almost 4. We freshen up and wipe away the tears and go home and get dress. **** ' **Told from the Point of View of Cassidy Nicole Hawthorne** I sit on my bed as I fasten my black with rhinestone fashion boots, though there fashiony there a bit worn and very comfortable. I feel myself needing comfort more and only twice have I turned to Morphling. I sigh and lay down letting my hair down, I feel weighted, awkward, I don't know what's wrong with me. Just then Jason walks in and lays next to me. I let him hold me, he tells me about various miscilanious things and I smile and laugh at some. We sit up and head downstairs where our his family waits. We board the train at 6:32 and by 7:50 we arrive in District 12. We say our hellos and wait until 8 to head back to the train station to see Valerian come home. **** **Told from the Point of View of Valerian Abernathy**''' I take a deep breath as I get closer to the train station in 12. I mean yes I'm glad to be coming home but I'm nervous and I have no idea why. I'm clean , I get to be with my family again and I get to be with Finnick again. I see the train coming to a stop, I collect my things and step off the train. I see my welcoming party, I 1/2 run, 1/2 walk to them and hug my parents, baby sister and cousins. After that storm of bear hugs I see Finnick he smiling with tears running down his face, I run to him and he catches me and swings me around, I kiss him and before I realize it I am crying too. I wipe my eyes and I walk hand in hand with him back to our home with the rest of my family. I am glad for the company but when I see Cassidy she's pale, then I find out my aunt River is pregnant with a baby girl. I am stunned but happy for them, but I can see that it has really hurt both Jason and Cassidy. Just then Cassidy looks at me her eyes glazed over, the way I looked when I over dosed. She falls to the ground . River, Cato, Jason, Primrose and I surround her and we get her on a couch. We get a bucket and some water, she sits up a few times and throws up. Prim checks her and looks at everyone stoned face, with a dry voice she tells that Cassidy is pregnant. All eyes fall on Jason, he is more shocked then all of us, he is drained of color. He looks at his parents then to the rest of us then he turns to a passed out Cassidy Nicole. He faints as well, he wakes up before her, they both cry but Cassidy insists on keeping her baby this time around, Jason agrees whole heartedly. As talk begans of there future plans Finnick and I talk and catch up, before I know it its 12, River and her family leave and I'm left to go upstairs with Finnick. There I pass out from the days excitement and I wonder what suprises tommorrow will bring. Read More: Episode 11